An Unexpectedly Uphill Battle! Vegeta's Great Blast of Fury!
is the thirty-sixth episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on March 27, 2016. Its original American airdate was October 7, 2017. Summary Vegeta is flying in the air, realizing that Auta Magetta is generating the intense heat inside the barrier, and starts to feel disoriented. Champa starts giggling and Beerus notices. Goku yells for Vegeta to descend to the floor, due to the level of oxygen inside the barrier being low. Beerus suspects that Champa somehow sabotaged the barrier when it was created, but Champa shoots him down. Vegeta says he does not need advice from Goku, but realizes that he needs to finish the match as quickly as possible. Bulma is frustrated that Vegeta will not listen to Goku's advice. Suddenly, Magetta uses his Lava Spit over and over, which Vegeta dodges. While Vegeta prepares to attack, Magetta shoots out hot water vapor, then uses his Lava Spit on it to create a vapor explosion, which knocks Vegeta back. The Saiyan prince barely manages to keep himself from touching the barrier by using his ki to stop his momentum. Piccolo realizes that due to the decreasing oxygen and increasing heat, Vegeta is rapidly losing his stamina, and Whis agrees, saying that he is in a dangerous situation. Getting angry, Vegeta begins charging his Galick Gun, wanting to end the match. As a response, Magetta powers up, releasing an immense amount of hot gas, which raises the temperature even higher. Vegeta fires the Galick Gun, and Magetta counters with his Lava Spit, which overcame Vegeta's Galick Gun. When Vegeta tries to dodge the attack, the Lava cooled and solidified, creating a rock club. Magetta fired another Lava Spit at Vegeta, who chopped through the attack, but Magetta grabbed the rock club and smashed Vegeta towards the floor. The impact of the hit forced Vegeta to land on the outside of the ring on his feet, and he presumably loses by ring-out. Everyone is surprised, and Beerus screams out in frustration while Champa cheers. However, the referee examines this, and reveals that Vegeta has not fallen out of bounds, saying he had landed on a broken piece of the stage. While everyone is relieved, Goku and Whis worry about Vegeta, who is frustrated that he was saved thanks to the rules. Magetta fires another Lava Spit at Vegeta, who repels the attack with an Explosive Wave. Vegeta further powers up, which causes the barrier to crumble and eventually shatter, sending its scattered pieces everywhere. Goku is impressed that Monaka appeared unharmed from the attack. Whis shields the audience of Universe 7 with his staff. Relieved he is able to breath normally again, Vegeta begins to charge the Final Flash, and Magetta powers up again. Vegeta fires the attack, and Magetta fires a strong Lava Spit, however Magetta is seemingly overpowered and the impact stuns him. Vegeta then punches him with all of his strength, calling him a "piece of metal junk", which caused part of the stage to break and Magetta falls to the floor, losing the match by ring-out. The referee confirms this, and Vegeta is declared the winner. Vegeta powers down and asks Whis for some water, and Whis conjures some with his staff. Champa is frustrated while Vados repairs the arena. Whis tells Vegeta that there was no need to go that far, pointing out Magetta on the sidelines crying. Whis tells them that as a Metalman, Magetta is extremely sensitive and loses his will to fight when insulted. Beerus asks why Whis left out such an important fact, while Goku says that if they knew that in the beginning, the fight would be boring. Goku also points out that if Vegeta went all-out, the fight would have ended quicker, but Vegeta scoffed, looking at Hit, whose eyes are still closed. Cabba then jumps up, exclaiming he is up next to fight. Major Events *Vegeta uses the Final Flash attack to defeat Auta Magetta by ring-out, winning the fifth match. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Auta Magetta Appearances Characters Locations *Nameless Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Angel Attendant's Staff *Super Dragon Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *In the anime, Vegeta is enclosed in a small barrier that causes the heat to severely effect him. In the manga, there is no barrier. *Vegeta uses both his Galick Gun and Final Flash attack during his fight against Auta Magetta in the anime. He uses neither in the manga. *Vegeta punches Auta Magetta out of the ring after insulting him in the anime. In the manga, he instead blasts him out of the ring. Trivia *Despite what Champa says about the air getting heavier due to the heat, hot air actually rises, and cold air sinks. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 36 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Uma batalha inesperadamente difícil! A explosão de raiva de Vegeta! ca:Episodi 36 (BDS) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 036 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super